


Take care of your medic

by InazumaYume



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sick Character, Sickfic, boys are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Kix is sick. Jesse and Hardcase are there for him.
Relationships: CT-5597 | Jesse & CT-6116 | Kix, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Take care of your medic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why but Kix invades my thought more often last few days.
> 
> I like tooka.

* * *

Kix was lying on one of the medical beds. He couldn’t believe how he could end up in this situation. His guts were trying to get out of his body and he was thankful for the medicines that prevented him from vomiting any more than he already did. The other medics told him it was something he ate on the last planet they visited. Looks like it affected only him. His forehead was already covered in sweat and his hands were shaking. He looked to the side at the sound of opening doors. Jesse and Hardcase were slowly approaching him, they stopped for a moment to ask something the medic that was currently on duty and after receiving an approving nod from him they came closer.

“Hey, how are you doing?” Jesse sat on the bed next to him as Hardcase sat on the stool next to his bed and took a glass of water from the side table. He helped Kix to get a drink from the glass and when he had enough he put it back on the table.

“Like shit…thanks ‘Case” Kix was too tired to speak more then that. He watched Jesse from under slightly hooded eyelids as his partner took a wet rag from the bowl that Hardcase picked up from the table. He squeezed it few times to get rid of the excess water and carefully wiped of the sweat from Kix’s face.

“The boys are worried about you.” Jesse said quietly and cupped Kix’s hand with his free one. Hardcase was trying to sit calmly and not to wiggle too much, he wanted to boost Kix up spiritually but he didn’t want to be kicked out if he misbehaves. He pushed a small wooden _tooka_ in Kix’s other hand. He and Dogma spend two hours trying to shape a piece of wood they found on the last planet in the precise shape.

Kix slowly turned his head to take a look at the gift and smiled weakly.

“Thank you” he closed his eyes and whined when “snakes” in his stomach returned to torment him. A wet rag was replaced by warm hand on his temple and he smiled through the pain.


End file.
